Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving circuit, a converter and a driving method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a driving circuit, a converter and a driving method that may speed up driving velocity of a switch element.
Description of Related Art
The current technology is such that a square wave is configured to drive a semiconductor switch element. When the square wave is fixed, a turn-on speed of the semiconductor switch element is fixed. Accordingly, the turn-on speed of the semiconductor switch element is hard to speed up.